1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices and, more particularly, to a display device and an icon display method adapted for the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When there are icons displayed on a screen of a display device, a user may operate a key or a touch input to select an icon and the display device performs a function corresponding to the icon. When an icon responds to an input operation, the display device controls the icon to change based on a predetermined manner to notify the user that a function is being performed, such as the icon becomes bigger and changes color. However, the predetermined manner is not very entertaining.